


Bottle of Pills

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 9





	Bottle of Pills

Roger entered the apartment, a chill running through his spine. It was eerily quiet. Soon, he noticed Mark on his bed, fast asleep. He noticed how light his breathing was, so he headed over to try to wake him, “Mark, time to get up. I brought home some food.”

There was no movement from the bed, so Roger shook his friend, “Mark, get up.”

As he shook, an empty bottle fell to the floor. Roger froze in shock as he looked at the pill bottle. He cradled Mark, “Come on, don’t do this to me. I can’t go through this again,” tears filled his eyes. He knew they couldn’t afford the hospital bills, but it was the only way to save Mark, so he called 911.

He sat by Mark’s bedside the whole time, at least when the Doctors weren’t running more tests. He held Mark’s hand, wishing more than anything for him to wake.

  
Mark slowly blinked his eyes open, unsure where he was. He saw the bright white of the hospital and instantly wondered if he was in heaven. He looked over and noticed Roger staring at him, so he coughed out, “You.. why are you here?”

Roger stared at him in confusion, “Mark, you’re in the hospital.”

Mark watched him for a moment, “I’m alive?”

“Yeah, what were you thinking?! You almost died.”

Mark gave a sad chuckle, “That was the point.”

“I can’t lose anyone else,” Roger said sadly. “And what about Collins? You think he can lose anyone else either after Angel?”

“I didn’t think you cared that much.”

Roger opened his mouth in shock, “Mark, I love you. Why do you not think I care?”

“You’ve been spending so much time with Mimi..”

“I do love Mimi, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you too. After April… You were there for me. No matter else who I love, I’ll always have a place in my heart for you. Is that why you did this?”

Mark sighed, “One of the many reasons.”

Roger shook his head and kissed the other man, “You’re ridiculous.” He clasped Mark’s hand, “ _Never_ do anything like that again.”

Mark gave a small smile, hoping with Roger helping him, his depression wouldn’t get to that point ever again.


End file.
